


Castle on the Moor

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Artist!Rey, F/F, Fight me on that, Modern AU, Phasma has a Rottweiler, Phasma is smooth, Rey is easily wooed, Sugar Mommy!Phasma, dogwalking au, like seriously who wouldn't want Phasma as her Sugar Mommy, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Rey is a small artist who through a little bit of luck has managed to get some of her pieces displayed at Wilhuff Tarkin's galleries. There Phasma, who unbeknownst to her employs Rey as her dog walker, falls in love with Rey's 'Castle on the Moor'.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Castle on the Moor

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is just me having a fantasy of candy Gwendoline Christie/Phasma as my Sugar Mommy. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Have fun :D

Slowly, Phasma moved amongst the paintings displayed on the rough sandstone walls. Voices drifted through the air, conversations in all odd corners of the gallery. But Phasma had no attention to spare to the people around her. 

It was the art that had caught her utter attention and she was so transfixed by it, she almost walked into another guest. 

“Quite taken with it eh?” Wilhuff leaned heavily on his cane as she approached her father. 

“They are beautiful,” Phasma said. “Especially the one with the moor castle in it. Are you sure you don’t want to sell it to me.” 

“Even if I changed my mind, the artist has to agree to it. Also I’d like to keep that painting as long as possible. It really is an eyecatcher.” 

“Please speak to the artist, I’m willing to pay double the amount they claimed it’s worth,” Phasma took a flute of champagne from a small table and leaned against the wall next to her father. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

They were silent for a few minutes, content in the presence of each other as they watched the guest mile about. Wilhuff shifted his weight slowly and cleared his throat. 

“How’s your hellhound?” 

“Quite well. I hired a new dog sitter and apparently the two of them get along quite well,” Phasma shrugged. “Never seen the sitter though.” 

Wilhuff chuckled and nodded slowly. Their conversation moved on to different topics and Phasma forgot about her dog sitter again. 

  
  


It was curious, Rey thought. The lady she was dog sitting for was never at home when she came to pick up the one eyed rottweiler from the penthouse. It was very adorable to watch the massive hound flip out whenever she came to pick him up. 

“Rudolf, you ready for you walk?” 

While Rudolf lost his mind over the prospect of leaving the slightly clinical penthouse, Rey once more asked herself how she had actually landed this job. The agency she worked for next to her freelance work had told her that apparently every other dog sitter had chickened out. 

Maybe it had something to do with Rudolf’s mom, but since Rey had never met her, she didn’t want to pass judgment on her. Or maybe it was just Rudolf with his dangerous looks and energetic personality. Rey really couldn’t tell. 

But she loved the dog and she loved walking him. Because whenever she went out with any other dog on her schedule, she was chatted up, ogled or cat called. With Rudolf it never happened. 

Only once she had gotten involved in a conversation with a sporty young woman with a massive poodle-mix. Rey had been a second away from asking her on a date, when poodle-lady’s wife came up to them. And despite Rey’s excitement for the couple, she was a little disappointed. Meeting a hot lady wasn’t something that happened to her all day.

  
  


It was a little messy weather when Rey returned from her daily walk with Rudolf a few weeks later. Not that she minded, but she knew how clean the penthouse was Ms Tarkin lived in and she considered her options with Rudolf. But before she was able to settle on a solution to her problem, the elevator opened and Rudolf launched himself at the person occupying it. 

“Lord no!” Rey screeched and tried to stop Rudolf, but once in motion the dog was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Baby!” The woman inside yelled. “My dirty little boy!”

Rey blinked a few times before she realized that the tall, buff woman in her elegant suit was currently cuddling a very muddy and dirty rottweiler. 

“Ah, you must be Rey,” she said. “I’m Phasma Tarkin.” 

“Hi,” Rey replied. “Sorry about the state of him.” 

“Ah, no worries, the suit needs cleaning anyway. Do come in,” Ms Tarkin said. 

“Thank you Ms Tarkin.” 

“Please call me Phasma.” 

“Okay,” Rey bit her lip nervously as she watched the elevator door close. 

Now trapped in a tiny steel box with one of the most handsome woman she had ever laid eyes on, she was sweating a little. Phasma smelled amazing, even over the all consuming wet dog smell. 

“There we are,” Phasma stepped into the penthouse. 

Rey’s jaw dropped. On the opposite wall hung her castle painting. The one that had been sold for triple her price. 

“Phasma…” Rey inhaled. “Uhm… The painting.” 

“Do you like it? I adore it. Finally convinced my dad to sell it to me. He was so against me buying it, I had to push the price up just to get it.” 

“It’s… I made that,” Rey whispered. 

Phasma holding a large old towel in hand for Rudolf stared at her. For a few moments neither said a word. Then Phasma threw her head back and barked out a deep laugh. 

“Oh my god, the world is a fucking flower pot,” Phasma chucked. “The odds of that, seriously.” 

“Yeah,” Rey chuckled. “Uh… Thank you for buying it. Like the money really helped me.” 

“I’d buy every single one of your painting if I had enough walls in my flat, like for real,” Phasma laughed as she rubbed Rudolf dry. 

“I don’t think you’d be willing to spend so much money on such useless things.” 

“I like spending money to make others happy,” Phasma’s smirk got downright sinful and Rey flushed deep red. 

“Oh, really,” she said quietly. 

“Yes, really,” Phasma stood up and stepped closer. “I especially love spending money on pretty ladies.” 

Rey almost fainted when Phasma took her hand and kissed it gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment, it motivates the writer!


End file.
